Traditional memory drive storage trays include individual covers to retain the memory drives in their corresponding drive bays. However, these covers can make servicing the memory drives more difficult and can also interfere with cooling the memory drives. The drive bays of memory drive storage trays are usually configured to accept one type and size of memory drive, such as a 3.5 inch hard disc drive (HDD). However, in the course of maintaining and upgrading data storage servers, it may be desirable to change the memory drive type and/or size. For example, in some cases, it may be desirable to replace a 3.5 inch HDD with a 2.5 inch solid state drive (SSD). Accordingly, there is a need for memory drive storage trays that are convenient to service and allow improved cooling of memory drives. There is also a need to adapt memory drives for insertion into a drive bay that is configured for a different size and/or type of memory drive.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.